Adrinette reveal
by Fremmerforever
Summary: where the superhero duo reveals themselves to each other out of the suit.


This is Freemerforever.

This is my first fanfic so please be nice.

 **I sadly don't own Miraculous ladybug.** But I hope you enjoy.

P. S I am going to be changing colors between these three colors.

Marienett POV is red. Adrien is green. Alya is orange. And Nino dark green.

* * *

Arienette Big Reveal!

Beeeeep! Beeeeeeeeeeep! Beee-. A hand suddenly slammed into the alarm then it went limp. ¨Marienette you gotta get up. You don't want to be late to school. Said a tiny sweet as sugar. "Uhhh, five more minutes Tikki." A sleepy voice said. The sweet voice called Tikki was as big as a fist, maybe a little smaller. She looked like a ladybug with how red she is and the black dots. Also, she has antennas on her head. Tikki started to pull at Marinette's blanket, but she just pulled them up again. Huffing, Tikki went to her ear and said: "You don't want to miss seeing Adrien." Marinette bolted straight up. "I'm up, I'm up. Crap I forgot today was the field trip, I got to get a dress before I miss the bus." Marienette started running around and getting ready for the day, tripping a few times while Tikki sat there giggling. "Oh yeah. Where are we going again?" Tikki asked excitedly. "For a whole week, we are going to stay in these log cabins and do outdoorsy stuff. I can't wait I'm so excited!" Marianette squealed.

When she was ready she grabbed her suitcase, book bag, and her purse. While Tikki got in her purse she grabbed some cookies and the box of goodies she promised Alya she'd bring. She said goodbye to her parents and ran to school with her suitcase rolling behind her. She got there and turns out she was earlier than she thought. Sighing in relief she put her suitcase in the suitcase container. She kept her purse and book bag with her thought. While waiting for Alya she checked around her and saw only a few others were here looking like they were either had too much sugar or about to fall asleep. She looked down at her phone and saw she had like fifty minutes till the others will students are supposed were supposed to come. So Marinette starting sketching in her sketchbook. She thought that the trip will give her some inspiration.

 _ **POV Marinette**_

I was so busy with my sketch of the dress for the winter formal that I didn't notice other students heading this way or a shadow in front of me. Next thing I know something grabs my shoulders. "AHH!" I screamed and jumped up and spin around to find my three laughing friends. Alya, Nino, and Adrien were all on the ground laughing their butts off. Out of the corner of my eye, I see people near us snickering. I pouted at my friends. "That is not funny, you all know I get super focused on designing." I winned at them. Which, made them laugh harder. I shoved my sketchbook in my bag and stomped over to the stairs to wait to get on the bus.

When they have finally calmed down they all headed toward where I was pouting."Oh! come on Mar it was just a little prank." Alya said. I huffed and turn the other way. I can't believe they embarrass me already. God at least Chloe isn't here to see it. Then I heard some whispers and suddenly Adrien is in front of me with what he calls his kitty eyes. "Seriously Adrien if you didn't want me mad at you then you shouldn't have done that or at least laugh." I snaked at him, turning away again. Oh, did I mention can now talk to Adrien without stuttering. We are really good friends now but I still have a huge crush on him. Maybe not as big as it was some of my heart decided to fall for a certain pun-loving, catsuit, hero. "Pleaaaasssssse Mari you know you want to forgive us." said in a kitty voice so Adrien is the one to say that. I rolled my eyes and said fine. "Yeah!" The three cheered. I rolled my eyes again then saw the teachers coming and stood up. Grabbing my stuff I notice a blonde ponytail. I groan thinking if I get stuck in a cabin with her I would die.

"Come on class gather up. I will check us in then we will drive up to the cabins. When we get there, we are going to choose four people in one cabin. You can choose who is in your cabin. There are two bedrooms with two beds. So either one cabin with one gender or with two people of each gender. There will be food in the cabinets and fridge, so try to find someone who can cook. Remember the ones failing will have to complete a worksheet from the class they are failing. Now you may get on the bus and get comfortable it's a three-hour trip." When Mrs. Buster speech ended everyone climbed on. I took a seat in the middle of the bus and sat by the window. Alya and Nino sat in the seats in front of us and turn them to face us.

Chloe glared at me when she passed us. I guess I'm not the only one that's crush hasn't gone away. Once everyone is on and the teachers did a head check we were off. Alya cleared her throat to get mine and Adrien attention from talking about video games. When we were looking at her she seemed please while we were confused. Alya opens her mouth to talk when she realized Nino was listening to music. She glared annoyed at her boyfriend. Alya grabbed his iPod, pausing the music and unplug it from his headphones. "Hey, that was not cool dudette." Nino glared at Alya and all she did was shrug her shoulders. While that was happening I was giggling at them. Adrien was just watching in amusement at their bickering. "Anyway, I was going to see what our game plan is before I notice someone wasn't listening," Alya announced glaring at Nino. Adrien got our attention by saying "Well I think we should all share a cabin because there is no way I am sharing one with Chloe. We all shuddered at the thought. "Definitely, like we let you go through that torture dude." Nino agreed wholeheartedly. After that Nino and Alya then started up a conversation about ladybug. I turn and look outside the window and watch as shops stated to open. I yawn tiredly from staying up late on patrol. Adrien seems to notice it too. "Tired Mari? If you are you can use my shoulder as a pillow. He said gently padding his shoulder. I grabbed a blank from my bag and wrapped it around me. Next thing I knew I slipped into darkness.

 **Alya POV.**

When I looked over at Mar and Adrien they were both asleep on each other. I smirked and took a picture.

* * *

I didn't think this was going to turn into a chapter story but it is so. This is my first story so be nice please and give me some ideas for the next chapters and how the reveal will go. I might pic yours I don't know but I can't wait for people to think. Oh, you can also call me nightfurry14.

So I should have another chapter soon. Bye for now, see you soon.


End file.
